


Una - Goddess of the world

by BookOfOne (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Death, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Some Fluff, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BookOfOne
Summary: COMING SOON!!!!!Una is the Goddess of Earth. She only awakens in the time of need. So why has she awoken now?First Chapter is being written right now, please be patient, I've never written a story before.





	

 

 

**_This is my first ever story! Ahh I'm kinda excited but kinda scared. Please note that there will be a lot of spelling errors and grammar mistakes. If you find anything wrong, please let me know. But please be nice about it. I've never written anything before. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_ **

**_The picture above is Una. If you are on your phone, then look to the right._ **

**_Okay, so now let me explain the book and what not! Una is the Goddess of the earth. She sleeps most of her time, but when she is needed she awakens. When she wakes up she won't know what year it is. So everything will be new for her. The last time she went to sleep, everyone knew of her. They worshiped her. But now she has awoken to find out no one believes in Gods or Goddesses anymore._ **

 

**_This story will follow her and maybe some other people. So there will be different POVs._ **

 

**_This story will include mpreg, gay relationships, lesbian relationships, sexual content, aliens. AND A LOT MORE! So watch out. I will let you know when a sexual scene starts._ **

 


End file.
